


About Us?

by Yank



Category: Days - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's my first fic in forever, oh gawd I hope it's fluffy enough, pls have mercy on me, send me a grammar nazi loljk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yank/pseuds/Yank
Summary: Tsukishi's mother gives him tickets for him and 5 other team mates. They get to spend two nights at an onsen in Kyoto. How do these boys plan to spend their time? Read on to find out!





	1. Night Run

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I don’t own DAYS or any of the characters. Well the story is my idea, but you probably know that ;D  
> If this is your first DAYS fic, I hope that it gets you to watch this anime. The Lord knows how long I’ve been hooked with it.
> 
>  
> 
> **IT’S THAT GOOD.**
> 
>  
> 
> And with that being said, I hope you enjoy the stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kazama x Tskushi moments, just to get you started with the whole thing

 

It was a lazy Monday afternoon. Just a bit after 5pm, and the Seiseki soccer team’s first years were running their last sprints around the school’s perimeter.  
  
The first years were barely keeping up with the runner in front of the pack. While the rest were all sweaty, with three-fourths of their stamina used up from both the practice game they played earlier and the grueling first 4 laps that they had ran awhile ago, the front runner looked like he was having loads of fun. His short black hair hugged his face a little, due to the sweat and his cheeks seemed to have a redder hue, but they did nothing except enhance the happiness he seemed to radiate while running.  
  
“OY TSU – KA – MO – TO!”,a runner from the back with odd spiky hair and an undercut shouted in between breaths,“Slow down a bit would ya? We can barely keep up with your pace!”  
  
Tsukamoto turned back, and saw that the rest of the runners were indeed far behind him. He hadn’t noticed when they had started falling back, and felt a bit guilty.  
  
“S-Sorry Kurusu!” Tsukamoto replies, letting his pace drop a bit, before slowly drifting towards Kurusu’s left. Kurusu and the others gave him a quick grin before turning to the front again.

While they ran the last lap together, Tsukamoto gazed up a bit at the sky. 

_It feels good to run together._

_But...it doesn’t feel the same when Kazama isn’t running with us._ He thought as the sky slowly turned to a purple and pink gradient.

 

* * *

 

By the time the first years reached the soccer team's clubroom, the sky had turned into a dark blue and the first stars started to twinkle.   
  
“Nice run, Tsukishi.” Tsukamoto hears as a sudden cold feeling starts in his right cheek, and leaves as quickly as he had felt it.

  
A young man with long blond hair stood in front of him with a water bottle in his outstretched right hand. He grinned before saying,  
“Here. You need to get rehydrated from all that running.”

“Thanks Kazama!” Tsukamoto said as he took the bottle, gratefully and gulped it down. 

Kazama’s brown eyes twinkled as he laughed, then picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “You ready to go?”  


“Ye-- “  
  
“TSU-KA-MO-TO! Don’t you dare leave without helping us pack the equipment away!” Kurusu butts in before he can manage a reply.  
  
Kazama then turned to Kurusu. His brown eyes now held a sharp piercing stare as he slowly spoke in a cold and commanding tone,

“We are going ahead. Tsukishi’s done his share already. Isn’t that right Ku-ru-su?” 

Kurusu shivered, clearly feeling the killing intent. He turned around, desparate to get away from Kazama’s gaze.  
“U-uh yeah. You guys can go ahead, we’ll take care of it. Right guys?” 

The other first years all mumbled their approval before getting back to their tasks. The team’s manager, Ubukata, stifled a laugh and Kurusu swiftly mumbled some curses. 

Feeling satisfied, Kazama grinned “Alright, we’re heading out!”   
  
“A-Ah wait Kazama-kun!” Tsukishi says as he hastily grabs his bag and rushes out the door behind him  
  
“Hah. Catch me if you can Tsukishi!” Kazama shouts as he starts sprinting, taunting Tsukamoto to follow

Which he does, with a smile on his face.  
  
_There’s nothing better than feeling at home._ Tsukamoto thinks as he starts to run evenly with Kazama, who looks at him with sparkling brown eyes and a wide grin.  



	2. A Trip…?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the onsen tickets, more characters and some more fluff ;)

“Ah...you beat me again.” Tsukamoto says as Kazama grins back at him while doing the victory sign. 

“You’ll catch up to me soon. You had me running for my money when we passed the intersection.” 

They walk up to Tsukamoto’s house, both not wanting to say goodbye. But it has to happen. Kazama knows Tsukamoto won’t take the initiative, so he does it for him. He does it for the both of them.

“See you tomorrow.” Kazama says as he plants a chaste kiss on Tsukamoto’s cheek. His brown eyes twinkling as he pulls away, gives a small wave and goes on his way. 

Tsukamoto releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and touches his cheek. He relives the past moment several times before remembering that he hasn’t stepped inside his house yet.   
  
He shakes his head, driving off fantasies, and turns the doorknob.  
  
“Mom, I’m home!”

“Oh, Tsuku-chan! I have something to show you!”  
  
_Something? I wonder what it’s about._

He quickly takes off his shoes and heads towards the living room. His mother is beside the couch, motioning for him to come closer. She has a large smile on her face, as if there’s a secret she’s dying to tell him.   
  
_Well there probably is a secret she can’t wait to tell me_ he thinks as he goes closer.

Tsukamoto gets his answer as his mother proudly ~~shows~~ shoves tickets at him.   
  
“I won tickets to an overnight onsen trip at the shopping center today! You should go with your friends.” 

She beams at her son, hopeful that he’ll take it without question. She looks at him, proud that he’s grown. Proud that he’s come a long way, alongside his friends and that he’s finally having fun at school. 

Tsukamoto beams, and thanks his mother.   
  
He can’t wait to tell his team mates. That’s all he thinks about until midnight, before sleep takes over.

 

* * *

 

“Nice pass!” a small senior named Haibara calls as he receives Tsukamoto’s fast pass upfield.

Haibara power dribbles past two freshmen, Kurusu and another lanky guy called Nitobe, and reaches the goal where their beast of a captain, Mizuki, stands as the last line of defense. He checks around, looking out for interceptors and takes a shot. The ball flies and is just past the penalty line when Kazama cleanly snatches the ball, preventing it from reaching the goal. 

“Whew made it in time!” Kazama says as he starts dribbling downfield, towards the other goal. He easily passes three opposing players, including Haibara, just when he hears a shout. 

“I WOOOOON’T LET YOU!” a loud sophomore named Ooshiba yells as he sprints towards Kazama

Kazama smirks, and Ooshiba takes his taunt. 

“I’LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!” he shouts as he dives, eager to throw Kazama off balance and out of the game 

_Got you—_

“Maybe some other day senpai.” Kazama says as he cleanly volley passes the ball before jumping over Ooshiba 

Kimishita takes Kazama’s pass chest first, before it reaches the ground and he dribbles towards the goal. He checks, and sees two defenders getting ready to corner him. 

_Tch. What a pain._

He stops, and looks for someone to pass to. Kurusu is free and waving for a pass, while another team mate is tagged by 2 other opposing players. 

_No choice. I'll take a chance on him._

Kimishita prepares a kick, but before his inside foot connects with the ball, Tsukamoto takes it back for his team. 

_What the— I didn’t even notice him coming._

Tsukamoto passes to Haibara, who dribbles and passes it to Usui, who’s waiting just before the penalty line. It’s a second too late before the other team notices that 

“THERE’S NO ONE WATCHING OOSHIBA!” Kimishita shouts as he tries to run upfield in time 

Ooshiba catches Usui’s pass and shoots. Mizuki tries to dive for the ball, but misses by an inch. It goes in, and their coach ends the match. 

The two teams line up and shake hands. They then turn to retire to the clubroom, when Tsukamoto speaks up.

“Umm captain, Usui-senpai, Ooshiba-senpai, Kimishita and Kazama-kun! Can I talk to you guys about something?” Tsukamoto meekly calls out

Usui chuckles. “You’re already talking to us though.” Tsukamoto blushes at the comment, and forgets what he wants to say.

Mizuki glances at Usui, wondering if he knows what this is about. He gives a small shake of his head. They both return their focus on Tsukamoto. 

Ooshiba headbutts him, and he sees stars. 

“OY BAKASHIBA ! Why’d you hit him dumbass!” 

“SO HE COULD REMEMBER WHAT HE’S SUPPOSED TO SAY, DUH!” 

“BAKA! He probably forgot even more no thanks to you!”

“So yer saying it’s my fault?!” Ooshiba shouts as he grabs Kimishita’s shirt and gets all up in his face

The two continue bickering, completely forgetting about Tskukamoto. Usui sighs, and heads towards them to break up the fight. Kazama heads over to Tsukamoto, who’s still rubbing the bump Ooshiba gave him. He lends Tsukamoto a hand and helps him up. 

“So, Tsukishi…” 

In that small moment, again, Tsukamoto feels like Kazama’s glancing a bit into his soul. His brown eyes, mesmerising. 

“What was it that you wanted to say?” He narrows his eyes at Ooshiba before continuing, 

“Before you got interrupted.” and grins back at Tsukamoto 

“I- uh wanted to ask if you’d like to take a trip with me. ” He shows them the tickets. “You’ve done so much for me, and the team, and I just wanted to give back.” 

Mizuki is the first one to take a ticket. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” he says, taking two and gives a thumbs up before handing one to Usui

“He’s coming too.”Usui nods a confirmation to Mizuki’s statement.

Ooshiba gets a ticket. “Well, it just so happens I’m free and well…you owe me!” 

Kimishita smacks Ooshiba as he gets a ticket too. “Thanks, in advance.” 

He smacks Ooshiba again. Harder. “OY. Say your thanks, Bakashiba.”

Ooshiba mutters a quick thanks. Satisfied, Kimishita stops glaring at him. Kazama is the last to take a ticket from Tsukamoto. He lets his fingers brush over Tsukishi’s and leans in. 

“I’m looking forward to some quality time together.” he says, letting his gaze linger a bit longer before pulling away and giving Tsukamoto a wink 

Tsukamoto feels the heat creep up his cheeks. He can imagine how red his face must look to the others, thankfully they don’t say anything. Thankfully Usui breaks the awkward silence. 

“Let’s all meet up at the airport…” he checks the ticket “The day after tomorrow, an hour before the flight.”

The others either nod or murmur their agreement. Kazama can’t help but smile when he glances over at Tsukamoto, hiding it with the back of his hand. 

_He looks so happy his eyes are shining. God, he’s so damn cute._

They all then go their separate ways, all equally excited for the trip to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this chapter was a bit longer than the last hehe! Comments are welcome (since this is the first fic in a while ^^ ) I also hope that it wasn't too rushed or used too many words...and that I was able to portray the characters properly
> 
> *rip writer confidence*


End file.
